The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device including a phase-change material.
Semiconductor products are decreasing in size and benefit from high-capacity data processing. These semiconductor products can include non-volatile memory devices, and increases in the operating speed and integration of the non-volatile memory are advantageous. Examples of non-volatile memory devices include a phase-change random access memory (PRAM) having a storage element formed of a phase-change material. The phase-change material has a crystalline state or an amorphous state depending on the temperature of the phase-change material. Resistivity in the crystalline state is lower than resistivity in the amorphous state. The non-volatile memory devices are designed to operate at low voltage and low power consumption in order to be used in semiconductor products.